Tease Him and Her More
by korin-chan14
Summary: Kurosaki on Specs!


Tease Him and Her More

My first Dengeki Daisy Fanfic! Well the story wasn't originally mine, or should I say some parts of it aren't my ideas. This story came from one or my roleplay conversation as Teru. So half of this came from the Kurosaki I had roleplayed with before. I just did some revision and addition to some parts and voila, it became a fanfic.

The source of it was a picture of Kurosaki wearing specs. I love bishounen characters wearing specs, like Usui, and Ojiro-sensei.

**/DISCLAIMER/**/-Me owning Dengeki Daisy? No way! Besides if I own this, then that certain pervert-hoodlum-demon-old-man had already been bald thousand years ago…

**WHAT TO EXPECT: OOCness**-sorry, since this was just from a p conversation so some parts may sound so OOC… **NOT ENOUGH FLUFF**-I already did my best, **GRAMMATICAL ERRORS**-no matter how much I write, they are still there not leaving my side.

Now that everything's clear…

~Dewa… Dozo…

*BAM!* Teru forcefully opened the door, and walked inside.

"KUROSAKI!" she shouted.

"Geez Teru, mind toning down a bit? It's already late at night, you'll disturb the neighbors. Anyway, what are you doing here" Kurosaki asked after putting down the book he was reading.

"I'm so sorry Master." *bows* "Riko-san is on a business trip AGAIN, so I'll be hanging up in your place if you don't mind." She sat at the couch not leaving her sight off him.

"Is that so?" he answered obviously sounding uninterested. He adjusted his specs and went back to the book he was reading.

*stare*…

Feeling uncomfortable with Teru's stare, he looked back at her and asked, "What's your problem? You kept staring at me like that."

"Ah! No. Nothing really, it's just that, it's the first time I saw you wearing eyeglasses." She waved her hand as she says it.

Kurosaki raised an eyebrow and said, "So? Something wrong with that? I have bad eyesight so, I need to wear this."

"Nothing's wrong with that… It's just… How would I say it… umm…? You look nice with that. That's right, you look cool… Handsome." *thumbs up*

Kurosaki was a bit embarrassed from what he had heard. He turned around, hiding his blushing face, when he thought of the idea of teasing her. "Oh, I am huh? Nice little confession there, A-cup" *grins*

Hearing that made Teru blush. She suddenly regretted praising this old man, "Wh-what are you talking about?"

So the old man, I mean the pervert old man got amused in her flustered state, so he decided to tease her some more. "That you apparently think, I'm handsome in glasses." He leaned closer to her as he tease and gave a frown, "but that does means, I'm unattractive without them?'

Sensing that this man in front her is just playing with her feelings, she decided to join the fun. "Huh? You want some honest answer, Kurosaki?"

Doubting what she would say, he asked her, "Coming from you I'm a bit afraid of what the answer would be."

'_Bingo! Just wait Kurosaki. I'll make you regret that you had made fun of me in the first place.' _Teru gave a challenging grin towards Kurosaki for him to take the bait. "Why won't you try and listen? Maybe my answer would be a little different compared from before."

Curious on what insult this brat will throw to him this time, he courageously accepted her challenge. He looked at her seriously and asked, "Okay then, what is your answer Teru?"

Teru's hard glare at him softly changes to a sweet loving stare. She slowly moves to him closer as she lightly removes his eyeglasses from him. She softly whispered her answer to his ear. "For me, whether you are wearing glasses or not, you will still be the most handsome man in the world." *smiles*

Kurosaki froze. _'Most handsome? Did she just said that? Aren't it supposed to be one of these words: brute, old man, bald, monster?... Handsome? Am I hearing things'_ His face instantly turned red. He moved his eyes everywhere…

Everywhere except to her…

"D-don't you think that's a bit presumptuous A-cup? I mean, what about all the big movie stars! Like Akanishi Jin, Ikuta Toma, Yamashita Tomoshisa, or Kamenashi Kazuya?" he rants nervously.

"Who? I'm sorry, not familiar with them." She answered as she scowls wondering how could this oh-so busy Daisy know these celebs. She leaned closer to him and said sweetly, "So what? I don't care."

Feeling that something's off with his servant, he backs up a step not leaving a sight of her and frowned. "Are you trying to play around with me A-cup? If so, your master will have to make you work ten times harder in repentance." He did say that with a cold tone, but he still can't hide his embarrassed face.

Seeing that her master is getting flustered with a simple thing like that, she can't help herself but, "Mwuhahahahahaha!" burst out with laughter.

"Oi you brat, what's your problem?"

"Y-your face… Master… Your face looks so weird… I can't stop laughing." She said trying to suppress her laughter.

Hearing Teru making fun of him, his face turned even redder. "You brat." He started ruffling her hair with his hands, completely messing it up. "I'll show you what happens when you defy your master."

It obvious that her beloved master is still embarrassed with it so she still tried pushing his buttons to the limits. "Sorry master. See, look at the mirror. Look at your red face, it's as red as those tomatoes you hate." She faced a mirror in front of him.

"I don't!" he was about to turn away but stops and takes the glasses back from her, putting them back on. "I need these" he stomps off towards his room.

*giggles* "Oops! I think I went too much. Oh well, gotta send him an apology mail." *smile*

Kurosaki smacked the door close, leaning on it as he mumbles. "Darn that brat, messing with me." *smiles* "You're lucky, you have a nice and forgiving master like me."

"That should do it" ~send.

Hearing his phone rang, he immediately opened and looked at it, "Now what?"

[To my nice, forgiving, cool master… this lowly idiotic servant had written an apology report for you. Please read…

Sorry for the bad jokes I have said, and how I made fun of you. It's just a little payback for the teases you did to me. But still, the thing I said to you about the handsome part is not a lie. For me, there's no one who would compare to you.

Please don't be mad anymore.]

Kurosaki let out a chuckle reading the handsome part. "Do you really think I can be mad at you?" he mumbled silently. He opened the door seeing Teru in front waiting for him. "Are you trying to screw around with me again?"

Teru shaked her head and said, "No master. I'm serious, so please forgive me now, Okay?"

'Cute' he turned his face back hiding his slightly pink cheeks and answered, "yeah, yeah whatever."

"Then you're not angry at me anymore?"

He walks towards the couch and took a seat, "No I'm not angry." *sigh* and lights a cigarette.

"Phew~ Great… I thought you would still be angry at me and give me punishments."

"Oh you're still getting punished. I'm just not angry anymore." He said while smiling sweetly, or should I say sadistically.

*gulp* "Eh? Wait… Why?"

"I told you didn't I? You need to repent for your actions towards your master. Slaves aren't allowed to act up. Now let m think of what I want for you to do."

"EEEEEPPPPP!"

"Why Teru-chan, are you scared?" *grins*

Teru just thought of an escape plan. If it works, it works. If not… come what may.

"Ano… master, I think I'm getting sleepy. Let's save the punishment for tomorrow, okay?" she laid down the couch putting her feet on top of Kurosaki's lap.

"Trying to escape huh well, you try falling asleep… Good luck." *smiles evilly*

"Try doing something and I'm going to tell Riko-san." She said taking a peek at his face.

"Well, Riko isn't here right now so…"

"Zzz…"

"Oi are you faking it you brat?"

"Zzz…"

"Teru."

"…"

"Stupid, A-cup, Shorty, brat. OI! WAKE UP!"

"Umm…"

"Geez" he scratched his head then carried her in princess hold while nuzzling his face to her hair. "Stupid brat… me too, there would no one who could compare to you." He kissed her forehead and sent her to the room.

OWARI

.It?

In all of my rp conversation, this one was my favorite.

Please…

Review or PM

*Bow*


End file.
